


A day of shock and horror?

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Other, Possession, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Gene was rather bored, and saw a certain video his brother had been half listening to in the car one day, and devised a marvelous scheme!NaruXTea





	A day of shock and horror?

Lin was pissed, Luella was going to absolutely kill him this time whilst Doctor Davis would torture him after Luella killed him. Naru was possessed again! He wasn't sure what had even led to it, but that was the only explanation he could think of.

Naru was currently dancing with a teacup in his left hand and YouTube open on his phone which was nestled in his right. That wasn't too bad since he usually listened to classical music while working on case file reviews, but this time a song blared through his phone's speaker which was an unknown tune to Lin.

The other SPR members were sitting in stunned silence, their eyes glued to their dancing and singing boss. By the minute mark of the song, Mai was bursting into laughter with Yasu, Masako had fainted on the floor, Ayako and Monk were staring at the scene in disbelief not quite sure what to make of it, and poor Lin was in the doorway of his office thinking of all the ways he could die by the hands of the mother who waited in Brittan.

Of course, this was being video tapped by father brown who had heard this song so he wasn't too shocked when Naru began kissing the teacup and swaying his hips to the beat what he didn't expect was the words being whispered. "Your love is my drug."

Mai of course knew who was possessing their boss and it only fueled her howls of laughter at the wink Naru gave the teacup. Oh when Gene released Naru there would be hell to pay, but for now they enjoyed the smiling boss who was clearly putting on a show. Shortly after the dance routine the video somehow found it's way to Madoka who promptly showed it to Mister and Misses Davis who had a much needed laugh.

When Naru was freed from Gene, he was a bit fuzzy on why Lin was quietly curled up beside a filing cabinet, and why his entire team seemed to be in shock or hysterics. "Mai, tea." He walked off to his office without another word, checking the reports from earlier, until he noticed an email which he opened to find a video. He thought it was the evidence he asked Mai for on a case they had earlier in the week but when he opened it, he was shocked to find it was of him and the fiasco. The room dropped several degrees as his PK spiked a deep rumbling was heard from his throat as he shot a death glare into the small mirror he kept on his desk. "Damnit Gene!"


End file.
